The Best Laid Plans
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: Sometimes they don't go awry. Written for the Madly Eccentric Valentine's Day One Shot contest 2015


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The day was long. I'd anticipated the...anticipation, but not like this. Owl and I had spent time together over the last few months, and I'd grown accustom to her in my every day life. It was more than that, though. I liked having her around. We talked literature, watched old movies, and just enjoyed each other's company. I had amassed quite a tea collection for her, and that didn't include the tea cups I'd kept stashed in the cabinet. I couldn't help but pick one up when I saw something I knew she'd like. She did, however, have one she always used. I was simply saving the others for...well, I didn't know what.

The roses were ordered, yellow roses, and I'd gone overboard. I wasn't concerned, though, because it was Valentines Day: overboard was always okay. The rest of my plans were coming together as well. To be truthful, I'd never done Valentines before. Sure, I'd picked up some single roses for the ladies that helped me and arranged a few things for clients that needed to impress their ladies on this special day, but I'd never done it for myself. For someone else. I wanted it to mean something. I wanted to make it something she'd never forget.

The city had its windy seasons, but this time of year was relatively calm. It was between winter and spring, so nothing much kicked up. I'd been checking the weather reports for days and even hit up a meteorologist friend for some inside advice. Tonight would be perfect. I handed the signed vouchers to the front desk, double checked the schedule, and did my final sign-outs with ease, and I couldn't wait to get started.

I wanted to take her back to that night we first met. Not -everything-, but I wanted there to be enough reminders that she knew that that night, for me, was special. I reserved the same room, picked out a similar menu, and chose the dishes I remembered that she liked as well as a few new favorites of my own. I had gone back and forth on the string quartet and decided against it in favor of some quiet music piped into the dining room. As I walked in, I smiled as April jerkily fussed with the table settings, everything exactly as I'd requested: a japanese teapot, silver chopsticks, deep red dishware, accents of yellow, and yellow petals on the table. The tea would be Japanese cherry blossom and would brew into a pale pink in the cups. The sugarcubes were heart-shaped and everything was...perfect. I nodded as I walked over and lightly fingered all the beautiful things.

"Well done, April," I said, my tone genuine. "You can have the rest of the day off."

She left with a nod, and that was more than alright with me. As long as she did her job, I didn't care. I surveyed the tall vase and sat down in what would be my chair, satisfied it would be a visual problem. WIth that checked off my list, I went to visit Benny in the kitchen. We shook hands and he ribbed me about my plans, and I laughed it off. He was a good man, and I had no misgivings that he'd do well tonight. Besides, his payoff would be hefty.

My last stop was something I was doing myself. I headed straight to my room and bundled up the things I would need then headed to the roof. The hele-pad would be the perfect place, and I grinned when I stepped out onto the large space. You could see the entire city even better here than in my apartment. I started to work setting up the telescope, setting out the blankets and pillows, and I made a second trip to lug the small table and the bag with the candles up to the space as well. My last trip was the small bar accessories for Hemmingways and a few more pillows, and when I stepped back from the space, an excitement built in me that I didn't expect.

Love had always eluded me, whether by choice or by chance, I didn't know. I'd never been one to focus too much on what I didn't have, instead choosing to make the most of what I did. It was how I was raised. I pushed my hands in my pockets and gazed over the city. I loved my job, but there was a longing for solace that I couldn't ignore. When i was with Owl, I was able to feel more at peace, more grounded, and I knew that what we had was special. I didn't know if I was ready to put a label on it, yet, but I did know that I wanted to explore it more. I laughed at my own philosophizing, realizing I hadn't even been intimate with her yet. Not that that was a prerequisite for love, but it just told me that I was jumping the gun. I gave myself a pep talk, slowed my mind, and turned to go back in before my mind ran down another rabbit trail.

I showered and shaved, dressing slowly, making sure every detail was covered. I ran over in my mind the things I wanted to say, the order, and when I was completely ready, I grabbed the box and pushed it into my breast pocket and patted my coat. I couldn't lose the present. That was the most important part.

Before I left, I plucked a yellow rose from the large vase, knowing that with almost three dozen others one wouldn't be missed, and walked out of the casino with a spring in my step. I thought about taking a towncar, or even a limo, but I rarely drove my own car, and I knew Owl would enjoy it. I ran my hand over the hood, grinning just like the first time I'd laid eyes on her. My pride and joy was a 1957 Bel Air Convertible, cherry red and white, red interior, and she only saw the light of day on special occasions...like this one.

I turned the key and chuckled as she purred to life, and I drove slowly with the top down toward the library where Owl worked. When I walked in, I knew I'd made it just in time.

"Beautiful, kind, brilliant Ida always had her nose in a book…," I heard her say, her voice soothing that part of me like nothing could. I leaned against the stacks, out of sight, and watched while she read story after story, and the way she smiled at the children had my heart racing. It was evident that she loved her job. She was beautiful doing something she was so passionate about.

I got a few looks from the mothers, especially holding the yellow rose, but no one said anything. I heard the whispers start behind me though, at the desk, and I casually turned toward them and gave a wink and a brilliant smile, putting my finger to my lips in a hushing motion. That made them giggle and blush, but they all nodded.

As she finished, I hesitated when to reveal myself, but she solved that dilemma for me by heading toward her office. I waited a few moments till I was sure she wouldn't see me, then I followed after her. The door was open when I approached, so I leaned suavely against the doorframe and reached out to rap on the door with my knuckle, holding the rose out in front of me.

"I was...just in the neighborhood, and I was wondering if you'd spend the evening with me...," I asked, my voice low and my grin broad. There was a small chance she'd say no, but I hoped for a yes. Hope was a dangerous thing, though.


End file.
